Where it all started
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: How Ash became what he is, where it all started, and what he will do. Look on my profile to understand my AU Ash, otherwise you'll be lost. I own nothing. A small tribute to the people who inspired me. one shot.


**Ok so I'm sure everyone is curious on how Ash got his Saiyan heritage, and how he became a full blooded Saiyan. The former I'm going to explain right now. Ash's family is normal on his mothers side, with his mother getting married to his dad (Not going with assumptions, so his dad isn't going to be introduced if he isn't revealed). His Dad's side however, has a Saiyan in the ancestral lineage (No it is not Sir Aaron) and due to that, every once in a while in the lineage, a half blooded Saiyan would be born, and Ash is one of them. The latter is going to be explained in the story.  
**

**Also I think I should tell you where it started for me. My stories, idea's and inspiration came from these two people, Songbreeze aka the creator of the story ****Ash Ketchum, Super Saiyan**. **Also to HikaruJen a.k.a. Drew, the creator of the Daybreaks. These two people had amazing idea's that inspired my AU Ash that actually, became a part of me, his personality in my stories is part of personality in real life (If I ever show it). I never intended and will never steal or copyright any of these stories, I was inspired, and created my own idea's from these two people, I should thank you two right now. Thank You**. **This story is for you two.**

**I do not own Pokemon, just my AU Ash.**

* * *

Cold...that was all that was there. He couldn't feel anything after what he did...what did he do, he couldn't remember. However...there was warmth, it was slowly growing, but it was there. After it enveloped him, he felt whole again, but different. He felt like he was something else, it was foreign, but familiar. But he was still restricted by the bonds of stone, but that became a thing of the past after it slowly lifted by the magic of the Pokemon. "Ugh". Ash groans while slowly getting up. He lifts his head to see the teary eyes of his partner, Pikachu. "Pikachu". Ash mutters softly. "Pika Pi"! Pikachu cheers before embracing his trainer and best friend. Ash lifts his head to see Mewtwo, and Mew, the two beings who turned him to stone. "The human sacrificed himself, to save the Pokemon". Mewtwo says in awe. "I pitted them against each other, but not until the set aside their differences did I see the true power they have deep inside". He realized while Mew nods. Ash looks over at his friends who were running towards him. He grins before getting up and walking over to them. Ash noticed that the copies where getting lifted up by Mewtwo's psychic abilities. Ash looks up along with his friends to see the clones flying away. "Mewtwo, where are you going"? He asks, though he probably knew already. "Where my heart will learn what yours knows so well, what transpired here I will always remember, but perhaps for you, these events are best forgotten". Mewtwo says before a bright light erupted from the floor blinding the people.

_1 week later_.

Ash stared into the waters of the lake that they camped nearby. "Mewtwo, you think we've all forgotten, well some memories are best to be remembered". Ash mutters while staring at his reflection. It was nearly sunrise when Ash rose to reminisce that day. Ash looked up at the sun that was about to come out. He smiled slightly before standing up and staring at the sun confidently as it finally rose. Ash pulled out a locket from his shirt, his friends, not even Pikachu, knew about it. He smiles sadly as he remembers what is inside, but he doesn't have the courage to look yet. "One day". He mutters. Ash felt something uncurl from his waist, looking down, Ash saw the tail that strangely grew a day after he was turned to stone, he has yet to tell his friends, but Pikachu was the first to know, as Ash had shown him when it first showed up. He knew it had to do with what he was, he wasn't sure what he is, but that hasn't stopped him yet. Ash smirked as it went in a wave like pattern behind him before turning to the sun who's light finally shown on him, Ash grinned one more time before turning around and walking away. with his tail curling around his waist like a belt. "I may not know what I am, but I strive to find out, until then I'll continue how I always have been". Ash says before going back to his camp. 

* * *

**This one shot was not meant to be long, just to show you how it all started. I have nothing much to say. Except happy early Father's Day.**


End file.
